starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Swoop Illustrated Issue 1
Taris and the Renaissance of the Swoop In recent months underground swoop races have been gaining an increasing degree of notoriety within the galaxy. As the resurgence of the swoop race has occurred some of us have been working behind the scenes to try to re-establish the Galactic Swoop League. The appeal of the swoop is obvious, it is clear that even without professional leagues, the art of the swoop race would continue on anyways, yet there is a most noble aim in re-establishing a professional swooping league, to bring the sport we all love so much out of the shadows and deposit it at the forefront of galactic holo-screens and cantina chatter where it belongs. As we have slowly worked behind the scenes, the racing environment has advanced be leaps and bounds, there is no denying it, swoop is back folks! More than any other single factor, however, it was the recent unsanctioned Tarisian Season Opener which really breathed life back into the dream of professional swoop racing. Admittedly there were few beings outside of the Taris Sector that actually watched this race live, however, the epic manner it played out as meant that billions, if not trillions of beings have not watched the holo-recording, and they all want to see more. It is the success of this race that has allowed us to go full throttle at bringing back Galactic Swoop League and providing you all of full season of races that I pray can be at least half as epic as the on Taris was this year. It is especially fitting that it was a race on Taris which has had this effect on the galaxy. The Tarisian Season Opener of 18 ABY will surely go down in history for its role in swoop renaissance, but it is doubtful that will ever be remember for Taris’ biggest contribution to swoops, or even swoop racing, hell it is not even the most epic Tarisian Season Opener. Taris has had a greater impact on swoops in galaxy than any other world. Taris’ impact has been complex it has shown us both the best swoops have to offer us and the worst. It is able to front the rebirth of swoops because ultimately through its long history it has been able to play the role of both parents in the evolution of the swoop. Swoop racing is an inextricable part of Tarisian culture and in this the inaugural issue of Swoop Illustrated it is my aim to share some of that history with you. I hope this will be the first of many articles on this history of swooping brought to you by successive issues of Swoop Illustrated by both myself and other contributors. Birthplace of the Swoop The most prevalent theory among archaeologists is that Taris in fact where there swoop bike was first invented; the place where the vision of turning a speeder bike into something truly awesome occurred. This is not something we in the galactic academic community can prove definitively, and perhaps we never will be able to. Taris was once called the “Coruscant of the Outer Rim” but the Sith bombardment of the planet in 3,956 BBY turned a thriving ecumenopolis of six billion sentient beings into a pile of rubble from which only tens of thousands survived. Four millennia later Taris is still only a fraction of its former self, its population reaches only one billion and much of the planet is still in ruins, the secrets of its history may be buried underneath, or they may have long vanished. While as an academic the truth of Taris’ role in the birth of the swoop is a matter of great curiosity, as a swoop enthusiast the true answer may not matter. We do know from finds on Taris as well as on Onderon, Tatooine, and Vanquo that Lhosan Industries, based in the Lower City of Taris was the first major producer of swoop bikes, both for the local market as well as galacticly. Even if Taris was not where the swoop bike was invented, it is undoubtedly where the swoop bike entered the popular consciousness, the place where it raced into our hearts. It was also on Taris that swoop bikes first took on a violent reputation. Subsequent to the Great Sith War, the Lower City of Taris was overrun by Swoop Gangs, bands of outlaws and thugs who were united by their obsession with swoops. While many worlds have had swoop gangs in the past four millennia, the ones on Taris before its destruction were the most famous. Not all of these gangs were violent but those that were often participated in the most vile of activities, and ultimately it is these gangs that created the impression that clouded the perceptions that many beings had of swoop culture in general. Taris not only gave birth to swoops themselves, but it is there that the impression of swoops as a criminal toy was forged. Taris is also where the swoop reached is most impressive heights and became a vehicle of hope in a trouble galaxy. Before its destruction Taris was the centre of the Galactic Swoop Racing Circuit. The professional circuit was small in those days, likely smaller in scope than even the underground circuits of today are. The Tarisian Season Opener then was most significant race in the galaxy. The Tarisian Season Opener held in 3,956 BBY shortly before the destruction of the planet was perhaps the most significant swoop race ever held. The details of the race itself are sketchy; no image ever made it off of Taris, so the only source for what occurred came from the few survivors of the planet and most were not unbiased observers to the race. What we can see with reasonable certainty is that that the winner of the race was none other then a redeemed Darth Revan and the prize that he won was the freedom of another Jedi by the name of Bastila Shan, both Revan and Bastila were vital participants in the Jedi Civil War and part of a team ultimately responsible for the defeat of Darth Malak. From a racing stand point we know almost nothing about the race, and some may choose to argue that because of that it was not significant, but I would respectively disagree as the swoop race help set in motion major events in galactic history. The Lessons of Taris What Taris has taught us as galaxy, as a community of swoop enthusiasts, is that the swoop bike is more then the some of its parts. The history of the swoop on Taris may serve as a microcosm of the way swoop culture functions in the galaxy. We know the swoop bike was built for speed; it is often described as an “engine with a seat.” To deny that the swoops true and foremost purposes is to race would be pure folly. Yet the swoop is an instrument more power than its purpose. The swoop as a beloved element of our cultural can be a vehicle of hope but it can also serve as a harbinger of doom. A swoop race can turn out to be so much more than what it appears. It surely a test of skill, a matter of pride, a way to demonstrate technical prowess, a source of entertainment, the matter to be gambled on, and yet it can also be the source of opportunities that take ordinary individuals and thrust them into legendary lives. A swoop race can be a way to highlight good deeds or the backdrop to subterfuge. The Tarisians gave us a gift and the opened up a new season of swoop race. The race had its good moments, and its bad moments, its jubilant finishes and its tragic failures. We are now set to embark on a new season of sanctioned races starting with on The Wheel very soon. It is up to us all to think about how we wish to take this gift of the swoop’s renaissance. We will have more epic races, provide opportunities to the galaxy’s most gifted racers, and the entertainment value coming out is purely awesome. Yet, swoop culture can become much more than what occurs in the races. This could be the beginning of resurgence in swoop gangs or our races could have a culture of charity. The possibilities are endless and while were had Galactic Swoop League can only give you the information here in Swoop Illustrated, what you do with you swoop off the track is your own business. But, remember the swoop is more than just “an engine with a seat.” The swoop bike is a culture icon in the galaxy with a long and rich history, let us all reflect a moment on that history to ensure our current swoop renaissance is one provides a rich cultural experience in the galaxy with the swoop at the forefront. By Sadim Gnik, Chairman of the Galactic Swoop League Cadavine Lestin (21 BBY – 18 ABY) At the Tarisian Season Opener, swoop racing lost one of its veteran racers when swoop bike of Cadavine Lestin exploded killing him instantly. While Lestin had never raced in a GSL sanctioned race he was well known in the underground circuits including a first place finish at the Old Mos Espa Arena Circuit on Tatooine, a second place finish at the Ahto City Swoop Track on Manaan, and a first place finish on Onderon. His performance in the Tarisian Season Opener should have thrust him into the top ranks of professional swooping. By all accounts he would have at least come in third, and likely come in second, and for those last fateful moments of the race it looked as if he was going pull ahead a win, but then is when tragedy struck and his prototype swoop engine accelerator exploded. We may never know what exactly cause this upgrade to fail, but what can be certain is that the swoop racing community has lost a man destined to be a legend. Cadavine Lestin was born on the moon of Gall and named after the sector Gall is located in. Not much is known about his early life, but he apparently took to swoops early on and spent much of his spare time as teenager exploring the terrain of Gall on top of a swoop bike. In spite of his early experience on swoops it would not be until he was nearly 25 before he began racing at all. For the past 14 years he has been a constant presence on the underground circuit, though it was only in recent months that he began performing at a level that would have allowed for a professional career with some speculated his bike upgrades had more to do with his performance anything else. While Lestin’s own career was generally average, he did at one time or another, manage the careers of another of other racers who did break into the professional ranks. He was well respected by those he helped the careers of; however, his own style as a racer left him with his fair share of rivals. For better or worse, swooping was his life and as far as we know he left behind no living relatives. A memorial service will be held at The Wheel. By Sadim Gnik, Chairman of the Galactic Swoop League Lance Corbet and the CSA Swoop Lance Corbet a rookie racer was the winner of a competition sponsored by the Corporate Sector Authority were amateur racers were asked to send holovids of themselves racing. The winner of the contest would be eligible to race on the CSA Swoop, a Flare-S, and receive a stipend of 2,500 credits to be the official CSA swoop racer. The following is an interview conducted by Galactic Swoop League Chairman Sadim Gnik after informing Lance of his contest win: "Lance Corbet, I am Sadim Gnik, Chairman of the Galactic Swoop League.", Sadim extends his hand to shake that of the rookie racer as they open up the press conference on at the GSL office on Etti IV. "I am pleased to announce that you have won the contest sponsored by the Corporate Sector Authority, and are now eligible to ride in the upcoming race as rider of the CSA Swoop. Let me ask you Lance, how do you feel, just now hearing that you have been chosen out of all the applicants?" A few photographers prepare to take pictures as them shake hands. The handshake is accepted by Lance Corbet, and a smile graces his face. However, a slight undercarriage of nervousness seems to linger upon the young man. Despite his disfigured appearance, he does not shy from the cameras overly much. "Thank you, Chairman." he states a tad bit on the quiet side. "I am actually only a little surprised. Even though I'm sure lots of applicants entered, I figured I had a pretty good chance all along. After all, I /am/ that good." he says with a smile and a wink. Sadim smiles as he shakes the man's hand and listens to his response to the first question. After all this sort of cockiness may be just what the CSA is looking for, and if not Sadim can just fire this ugly mug and hire another after the first race is over. "Well you obviously must be quite good, because you have beaten out stiff competition to gain this honour. Now I have been told that this up coming race will be your first professional race. What sort of experience have you had with swoops before now?" "Well, let's see." states the man, his scarred hand rising to rub at his chin. "There was the video." he states. "And... a few times I snuck onto them as a rebellious youth." A pause is given, and the young man seems to think long and hard. Finally, he looks straight at Sadim. "Y'know... I really haven't had all /that/ much experience. But, I'm a quick study, as is evidenced by the honour you now bestow upon me." Another wink and the man quiets to listen to what the Chairman has to ask him next. The GSL Chairman looks a little surprised by the contest winner's frank admission, about his lacking experience. But contests are met to have wild results, "So what motivated you to enter this contest, was it just your skill in your previous experience? Or do you have something more to prove in this up coming race?" "Oh, I live for excitement." comes Lance's simple reply. "I figured I could race, and that it would be a hell of a ride. Seeing as I'm getting funding now, what the hell, right?" A soft chuckle and the young man seems to be lightening up somewhat in front of the cameras. "Besides. This is to show that even those no one's heard of can compete, and compete well." A glance to one of the cameras--perhaps not one that's at the best angle, but a camera no less--and Lance states, "When race day comes, the rest of the competition will get a good look at the CSA logo stapled to my back. That is, if they can stay close enough to read it." "Well it sounds like win or lose the fans of swoop racing are going to be seeing quit a lot of you in the near future. So what can you tell our fans about you so far? What is the story behind Lance Corbet other than first rate talent on a swoop bike?" asks Chairman Gnik as he takes a sip from a drink of water on the table in front of him, cameras flashing periodically. "Well, let's see." says the man, once more gaining that speculative, considering look. "I grew up on Corellia. Always tinkered with high speed devices." A rub at his chin as he continues to ponder the query. "I reside on Ord Mantell now. No family. Just, always been good with my hands and reflexes." A grin is flashed towards the man. "Not sure what else to tell you. It's like those dating sites, y'know? Always ask you to tell them about yourself, and you never know what to say." Standing a little straighter at this question, Lance plasters a smile onto his face. "Well, I like your stereotypical long walks on the beach, star gazing, a good fight, and a good drink." states the young man. A smile is given the Chairman, as he adds, "Oh. And I love a wild ride." Sadim scratches his chin for a moment, pondering any additional questions. Ultimately he decides to end it there, "Well you heard it here first folks. Lance Corbet the CSA Swoop Racer and he loves a wild ride." The chairman extends his hand to Lance again and states to the camera, "I want to thank you all for coming out and meeting Lance, and I hope to see everyone at the race on The Wheel in the comings days." Shaking the hand once again offered Lance speaks up. "And thank you, Chairman Gnik, and the CSA for this wonderful opportunity." And with that, the newest racer smiles for the camera one last time. By Sadim Gnik, Chairman of the Galactic Swoop League Swoop Upgrades: The Forgotten Edge Swoop racing like any game or sport is about more than just the talent of the racer. In card games like Sabacc one’s luck is equal importance to their skill, for older games such as Pazaak having the right cards in your personal deck is a large part of a winning strategy. With racing there are many factors which determine who wins the race and who does not, the racer’s talent is an obvious factor, as is the quality of their swoop bike, and the conditions of the track and the racer’s familiarity with it. A factor that is not often considered by the general public, however, is what upgrades may have been done to a swoop bike. In this segment of Swoop Illustrated, myself and our other contributors will bring you technical articles on popular swoop bikes, important swoop tracks, and all the other technical aspects of the race that fact into the results, but in this inaugural issue I want to remind the fans of the complex relationship the inner workings of the swoop bike have with the race results. Certainly many fans realise that their favourite racers ride on bikes that no longer meet the factory specifications, and the occasional key victory or defeat can be attributed to experimentation on the swoop bike, but as this occurs behind the scenes many fans do not realise how much of an impact the upgrades on a bike have on the race. While many fans believe the bike itself is the most important technical factor to a racers success, history has shown us that individual parts themselves may have more of an impact. Swoop engine accelerators are probably the part that had the greatest impact on races past and present. We need only look back to the Tarisian Season Opener just held to know how deadly prototypes can be. Veteran racer Cadavine Lestin was killed near the end of that race when his swoop bike exploded, the evidence points to his engine accelerator, a model unknown to the experts, being to blame for his death. These upgrades, however, can often provide inexperience racers with the winning edge. It is rumoured that when Revan won the Tarisian Season Opener in 3,956 BBY he did so because of prototype swoop engine accelerator himself, albeit no proof has ever been found to prove this point. We here at the Galactic Swoop League encourage all of our racers to use caution when deciding to upgrade their bikes with experimental parts. Swoop racing is certainly a sport built upon danger and excitement. Having the latest and greatest equipment is almost a necessity for the serious racer, but swoop racing is also about patience. Your bike can burn out if you ride it full throttle the whole race, and the same is true of your career. An unexpected win may catapult you into superstardom and corporate sponsorship overnight, but it one false move can end your career permanently. Remember the memory of beings in this galaxy is short. A dramatic win that you can never hope to repeat may place your career in an untenable position and harm you more in the end. Consistent performance, even if you are not the top racer tends to be the recipe for a longer lasting career. Beings remember the racer who comes in second every time more than the being who comes in first once and never does so again. And when getting your swoop upgraded be sure to seek out a GSL certified mechanic. By Sadim Gnik, Chairman of the Galactic Swoop League